epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep39 (Corruption)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Shaun: He's...my cousin. Dave: what? Your cousin? Stoff: so he's your family? Joe:... Shaun: I'm with Legion and Legion only, nothing to worry about. Stoff: are you sure? Shaun: he left me to die, I could...care less about him. Joe: I strike fear into Shaun, he won't do shit to me and I know it, all I have to do is bring up his father and boom he just stops, I guarantee it. Meat: why? Joe:...cause he had to shoot him. Bob: that's what I was thinking, Legion would love these fuckers, but he doesn't come back for 2 more days, the whole town would be looking for them by that time. Sceptile: then we hide, and see what they'll bring us. Bob: heheh, you two better hope nothing bad happens to our men. Thatch:... Maven:... (Dave takes out a gun and points it at Joe) Dave: I can't have you getting in between him and Legion. (The screen goes black) This Time Joe: Dave, c-calm down. Dave: I am calm. Joe: you don't have to do this. Dave: I think I do, and I will. Joe: you don't want to! You would've already pulled that trigger. Dave:... (Screen shows Four sleeping in his bed) Four:...beerbeerbeer... (A gunshot is heard as Four jumps out of his bed) Four: what the fuck! (Four grabs his gun and rushes into the hall) (Just down the hall Four sees Joe punching Dave) Joe: you stupid motherfucker! (Joe continues to punch Dave) Dave: gah! Pl-please stop! Four: Joe, stop! Joe: he came to me, he tried to shoot me! (Four pulls Joe off of Dave) Four: calm down! (Just then Dave attacks Joe) Dave: motherfucker, you'll die! (Drem, Rob and another Man are seen running down the hall) Four: Drem! Rob! Get this prick to TKs office! Damon, radio TK to wake up! Damon: on it! (Rob and Drem grab Dave) Rob: c'mon asshole. Drem: stop fighting it! Dave: fuck you! Four: Joe, are you ok? Joe: fucking peachy. ... (Screen shows Dave tied to a chair with Four, Joe and TK in the room) Dave: you're going to...regret this. TK: you attacked Joe first. Dave: to save my friends ass. Joe: me and Shaun mean nothing to each other! Dave: b-bullshit. TK: this is not what Legion ordered you to do. Dave: you think he's gunna side with you...cute. Four: guys, what do we do with him? Dave: you let me go. TK: that's not how this is going to work out. Four: we don't exactly have a place to put him. Dave: then it looks like we cut a deal. Joe: what deal? Dave: you let me go, I won't tell Legion what you did. TK: you mean tied you up because you attacked one of us?! Dave: hehe...yep... TK: no deal...we'll lock him up somewhere, put a guard at his- (Just then Avatar bursts through the door) Avatar: Maven! Have you seen Maven! Joe: we're a bit busy. TK: woah woah, Avatar what happened? Avatar: Maven is gone, he's missing, I can't find him anywhere. Joe: he's probably at- Avatar: no, I went to Gabriel's house, Gab said Thatch told him he would be at mine. TK: they can't be gone, where would they go? Avatar: *sees Dave* you! Dave: that's not my name. (Avatar Punches Dave) Avatar: I know you have him! Where is he! Dave: pff, gah! Four: Avatar, stop! Dave: fuck you! Avatar: your house is the only place I haven't looked! Dave: yeah, like you looked in everyones fucking house. Avatar: where is he?! Dave: I didn't kidnap your fucking boyfriend! TK: Avatar calm down! Joe: and Dave, shut up! Dave: once Stoff and Shaun realize you fuckers tied me up you're all fucked, Maven will be the lucky one, maybe he won't die! TK:...bring him to Wonders old house and lock him up. Four: mind if I get Joe to help out? TK: yeah, take him, Avatar come with me. (Four and Joe force Dave out as TK and Avatar follow them out)' (Screen shows Four and Joe walking Dave through the community) Dave: man, its a nice place, too bad I'll have it fucking burned down. (Joe hits Dave in the back of the head) (Dave gets knocked out and falls to the ground) Joe: makes it easier. Four: thanks, now we gotta lug his ass over there. Joe: better than listening to his ass. Four: just help me pick him up. (Four and Joe both pick Dave up and continue walking) (Screen shows TK and Avatar walking towards Dave, Stoff and Shaun's house) Avatar: they gotta have him, they gotta. TK: if they don't then we'll do a search for them in the morning, I'll send Hawk and Rob to check around the perimeter and have you and Skeep go a bit farther out. Avatar: you don't need the four of us on duty? TK: we'll be fine. ''(TK approaches the houses door and knocks on it) TK:... Avatar:... (TK is about to knock again when the door is opened) (Screen shows Shaun at the front door) Shaun: you better have a good fucking reason as to why- Avatar: where's Maven?! Shaun: what? Avatar: my brother! Where is Maven? He doesn't just vanish! Shaun: who the fuck is-are you serious? You wake me up cause you think I kidnapped your asshole brother? TK: Avatar- Avatar: I guarantee if you weren't here, he wouldn't be missing! Shaun: give me 3 reasons why and I'll look for him myself! TK: Avat- Avatar: I don't need 3 reas- TK: shut up! Avatar, he's telling the truth! Avatar: huh? TK: he doesn't have Maven. Avatar: so Dave wasn't lying? Shaun: Dave? When were you speaking to Dave? TK: your...friend...approached Joe with a gun and tried to shoot him. Shaun: what? TK: right now we locked him up. Shaun: who said you could do that! TK: me, I'm the leader, I- Shaun: I don't care who you are, we only accept punishments from Legion. Avatar: Joe is your family! Shaun: no he isn't! (Stoff shows up at the door) Stoff: hey asshats you wanna shut up so I can get some fucking sleep. Shaun: they locked Dave up. Stoff: what?! Shaun: he tried to kill Joe so they locked him up. Stoff: god fucking dammit Dave, but either way, you weren't authorized to- TK: you have a problem with it then get Legions ass over here, for now we're done. Avatar: but...Maven... TK: we'll look for him in the morning, I swear. Shaun: by the way TK. TK:... Shaun: you say you want Legion, then you're getting him tomorrow. (The screen goes black) (Screen shows it being morning as Rob and Hawk are seen outside the walls) Hawk: there aren't many places to look. Rob: yeah I know, but TK asked us to do this and Avatar is freaking out. Hawk: I would be too, Maven's his last family, Kaze is all I have left, and he isn't even blood. Rob: at least you still have people important to you, I was alone for nearly a year, it's hard, could barely even sleep. Hawk: how'd you know to wake up? Rob: I didn't, always had to hide somewhere where they couldn't get to me, I once woke inside an abandoned car surrounded by at least 40 Zombies, thankfully the fucking thing had a sun roof and I was able to escape. Hawk: geez, Me and Kaze, there was always someone on watch, sucked ass, barely got any sleep. Rob:...yeah...I was thinking- (Just then Rob trips over a loose board and falls to the ground) Rob: gah! Crap! Hawk: oh shit, dude, you ok? Rob: yeah I'm fine, what the hell did I trip over? (Hawk picks up the loose board) Hawk: this board- (Screen shows a hole behind the board) Hawk: oh shit! Rob: is that a hole? Hawk: this has to be where Maven and Thatch left through. Rob: but why would they leave...whatever, let go report to TK. (Rob and Hawk run to the front gate) (Screen shows Avatar and Skeep walking in the road) Skeep:... Avatar:... Skeep:...Avatar, I think we should head back, we're pretty far out. Avatar: a little more. Skeep: Avatar, it'll take up 20 minutes alone to get back from where we are right now, no reason to make it longer. Avatar: this is my brother. Skeep: yeah, but you have no clue if he's back yet. Avatar: you have a radio, you don't think they'd inform us? Skeep: I wouldn't be surprised if we were out of distance. Avatar:...fine, let's head back, I'll get someone else to help me. Skeep: whatever, you don't want my help you don't get it. (Just then an engine is heard) Avatar: huh? (A car is seen speeding towards them) Avatar: oh shit! Skeep: move! (Skeep and Avatar jump out of the cars way) (Avatar is able to look inside of the car to see Maven blindfolded) Avatar: Maven... (The car continues to speed towards The Ministry) Avatar: Maven! Skeep: what? Avatar: those fuckers got Maven! Skeep: you saw him? Avatar: let's go, we need to run! (Skeep and Avatar start to run towards Ministry) (Screen shows multiple figures walking in the forrest next to the road) (Screen shows Meat and Killer at the front gate) Meat:... Killer:... (The sound of an engine is heard) Killer: huh? Meat: did Avatar and Skeep take out cars? (Screen shows the same car that Maven was in pull up to the front gate) Meat: don't move! Killer: step out of the car without your-wha- (Screen shows Legion, Truth and Trixter get out of the car) Killer: L-Legion? (Truth then forces Maven and Thatch out of the car) Meat: Maven! Thatch! Legion: get your fuck-doll leader out here right now with all my men! Meat:... Killer:...I'll do it, keep an eye on things. Meat: get a few guards too. Killer: yeah I know. ... (Screen shows TK arrive with Stoff, Shaun and Dave) (Teddy, Four, Hawk and Rob are all seen behind TK) Maven: T-TK TK: Maven, it's ok, we'll get you both out of this. Maven: *heavy breathing* TK:...Legion. Legion: you know, when I said we'll see each other soon I didn't mean a little over a day! TK: I suppose you're here for Dave. Legion: give him to me (The gate opens as Dave walks towards Legion) Legion: what happened? Dave: fuckers beat me up for no reaso- (Legion hits Dave) Legion: the fucking truth idiot! Dave: uhg...Shaun is related to one of these fuckers, it's making him weak, so I attempted to kill him. Legion: and then? Dave: they tied me up and locked me in some house. Legion: under what orders did I tell you to kill anybody? Dave: I did it for the- Legion: none! I said you don't touch anyone here! Let alone kill someone! Dave:...I'm sorry sir. Legion: yes...yes you are. (Legion shoots Dave in the neck with his gun) Dave: gra-ck. Legion: I like your death slow, after all the chances, you don't deserve a quick death. (Dave grabs his neck and falls to the ground) Dave: n-oh-ack. Legion:... (Legion then shoots Dave in the head) Legion: motherfucker can't even shut up when he's dying. TK:... Four:...holy shit. Hawk: he just killed his own man. Legion:... TK:...is that what you came for? Legion: and when did I give you orders to lock up my men! TK: you just killed the man I locked up! Legion: answer my question! TK: I did it for my- Legion: exactly! I didn't, you get punished as well, Trixter. (Trixter walks behind Thatch with a knife) Thatch: h-huh? Meat: no! Legion: so first place hear that these two fucking spies try to kill my men, then I hear you locked one of them up! TK: Legion! Don't do this! Legion:...don't worry, I won't. TK:...we...we can- Legion: Trixter will. (Trixter slices Thatches throat open) Thatch: g-ack-gah! TK: No! Maven: Th-Thatch! Thatch are you ok! TK: you fucking monster, he was only a kid! Legion: Truth get the other back inside the car. Truth: yes sir. Maven: Avatar! Avatar help! Truth: shut the fuck up. (Truth forces Maven into the car) Shaun: sir, what about us? Legion: Trixter, you're staying here. TK: wha- Trixter: yes sir. Legion: I will return the boy in 2 weeks, if everything goes well that is. (Legion gets inside the car) Legion: if I hear any trouble you're only gunna get the boys head)'' (Truth gets into the drivers seat) Legion: but somehow, I expect us to meet again very shortly...let's go. (The car speeds away quickly) (As the car leaves it runs over Thatches head, crushing it) TK... Four:... Teddy:... Killer: *looks at Thatch*...Jesus...who's going to tell Gab and Kari? Trixter:...well? TK:... Trixter: show me where I live. (The screen goes black) (Screen shows Avatar and Skeep running down the road) Avatar: almost there! Skeep: those gun shots... Avatar: just keep running. (Skeep looks into the forrest to see at least a hundred Zombies walking out of it) Skeep: oh shit? Ava- Avatar: look out! (Avatar jumps out of the way as the car speeds down the road again) Skeep: huh? (The car hits Skeep sending him over the roof) Skeep: Ahhhhg! Avatar: Skeep! (Screen shows Skeep horribly mangled) Avatar: oh shit, oh shit, Skeep no! (The Zombies start to get closer) (Avatar looks at the Zombies and then looks at Skeep) Avatar:... (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Avatar: c'mon Skeep, just hold on. TK: I'm sorry. Gab: no... Kari: and...and you just did nothing about it! Tkid: we just need to behave, we can't attack these people. Joe: like hell we can't! (Screen shows Stoff and Trixter having sex as Shaun walks in) Shaun: oh...um... Bob: he killed my brother... Man 1: whatever, now it's all about you. Bob:... Category:Blog posts